Emily has walked her dog for a total of $7$ miles since she started walking daily. She has been walking $7$ miles each day. For how many days has Emily been walking?
Explanation: The number of days that Emily has been walking is the total number of miles walked divided by the number of miles walked each day. $7\text{ miles} \div 7\text{ miles per day} = \text{number of days walking}$ $7\text{ miles} \div 7\text{ miles per day} = 1\text{ days}$